


Lingual

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Tongue Bathing, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a clever tongue. And not just for talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/gifts).



"Let me," Jensen whispered, his voice rough with lust. "God, please."

Cougar stretched out on the bed, smirking, and gestured for Jensen to begin.

Jensen grinned and started on Cougar's calves, his tongue flat. There were long broad strokes up to his knees, where there were delicate licks, teases against the delicate skin along the crook. He trailed along the outside of Cougar's thighs, reaching up to his hipbones, which he lavished with attention, more long broad strokes with gentle bites along the crest.

Jensen trailed his mouth to the fine trail of hair and worked his way up, tracing over his abs, kissing the hollow of his chest before slipping his tongue against his tattoo. He sucked there, long and luscious, heavy and hot, until he pulled away, laughing at the mark he left in the middle of the heart.

Cougar chuckled and pulled him up for a kiss.


End file.
